Pigma Dengar
Pigma Dengar, is a major antagonist in the Star Fox series. Despite being a mere soldier of Andross at first and later a small time criminal, he played a large part in the past of Star Fox's past as a traitor. He is also Peppy Hare's former ally and his supposed rival. History In the past, he was once part of the original Star Fox, but during a mission to find Andross with James, Fox's father, and Peppy Hare, his greed makes him betray them both and getting James killed. Peppy escapes, barely, and tells Fox the news. From this point onwards, Pigma became part of Star Wolf. During the events of Star Fox 64, he and Star Wolf take on Star Fox multiple times, Pigma taking on Peppy mostly. After Andross' death, Pigma was kicked out because of his greed and unreliability along with Andrew. In Star Fox Assault, he returns as a villain who mostly antagonized Star Fox as a thief and a military type. Eventually though, he was brainwashed and assimilated into an Aparoid. Though he eventually met his fate and died...seemingly. In Star Fox Command, he is somewhat revived as a metal cube that can barely comprehend normal speech. Here, he shows some slight loyalty to Star Wolf, but ultimately tries to kill them along with Star Fox. In the end, he finally met his fate and died off. Personality Pigma is an exceptionally greedy miser who does not care who he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck in the end. He is also extremely sadistic, as evidenced by his claim of "Daddy screamed real good before he died!". Another example of his sadism is how he wholeheartedly and with delight tried to shoot down his former ally Peppy without any apparent hesitation, although he did vow to "do Peppy fast" during the encounters with Star Fox at Fichina and Bolse. He didn't even care much for his teammates; he willingly betrayed James for the money and perhaps would have done the same to Star Wolf had he been given the chance (unless his path in Command is believed to be canon, in which case he did have some affection for his teammates). The Nintendo Power guide and Star Fox 64 manga also implies that Pigma is the reason for Fox and Wolf's rivalry in the first place. During the Aparoid Invasion, although still his usual greedy self, its also shown that he laughs frequently, hinting at a severe decrease in his sanity since the Lylat Wars. Peppy notes that Pigma was a very cunning wingmate when saying "Just like Pigma. He never missed a trick" and was shown to be intelligent by deducing the Core Memory's value when Fox protested against him taking it. Pigma's trophy in the fourth Super Smash Bros title also claims that he is a shameless mechanic who had a hand in the Wolfen's design, which alludes to him saying: You can't beat me! I've got a better ship!. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Military Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Warmonger Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil from the past Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenaries Category:Old Villains